Some More Ooze
by Phoenix II
Summary: When Ivan Ooze mysteriously returns to Earth, all the Rangers must unite to stop him.
1. Default Chapter

Some More Ooze  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Disney/Saban. So unfourtunately I'd have to get their permission if I wasn't writing these type of stories.  
  
Summary: When Ivan Ooze mysteriously returns to Earth, all the Rangers(the original group-PRTF) must unite to stop him.  
  
Some More Ooze  
  
By Code: Delta  
  
By his count, he'd been tumbling in space for 7 years. It had taken him 7 years to get himself into a form suitible for travel. Finally, he'd made it back to Earth. He landed in a place called Gold Valley, California.  
  
His morphing powers had been damaged during the trip, so Ivan had to wait for a clumsy human to wander into his path. One day, May 14, 2003, a hunter named Joe Ungetiro wandered into Ivan's path.  
  
The attack was quick. All Joe ever saw was a blob of purple fall from the tree. He stepped in it, and stared, horrified as the stuff made it's way up his body. After his head was covered, a purple flash occurred and there stood Ivan Ooze, back after 7 years in space, dressed in hunters garb over his robes. He quickly shed it, and made his way into town.  
  
Jack Daniels, the Gold Omega Ranger, was sitting in his home when he was told to come to the Mountain. He jumped in his car and rushed to the command center for the Omega Rangers. Author's Note: e-mail me @ iBrandon30@hotmail.com for more info on the Omega Rangers.**************************************** Gen. Colburnt was waiting for him. The other Omega Rangers, Dan Entile; Red Ranger, Eric Stertz; Blue Ranger, Sam Walker; Black Ranger, Julie Anro; Pink Ranger, and Kay Jones; White Ranger, all looked at him.  
  
The General made a coughing sound. The Rangers diverted their attention and a screen showed Ivan, terrorizing the city.  
  
" Our Intel sources say that this is Ivan Ooze, the being that nearly destroyed the city of Angel Grove 7 years ago before being destroyed in a battle with the former Morphin' Rangers." He let this sink in before continuing, " It appears that he's back and is out for blood. He has taken over the body of a human being, but is still very dangerous. Be careful, Rangers. Now go!!" he ordered, and the six Rangers ran for the Omega Transport. Dan drove the Humvee to Gold Valley's main street. Just as Ooze attacked another building, they arrived.  
  
" Ivan Ooze!!" called Dan.  
  
" What is it, human? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked the being, popping his head out the door.  
  
" Under the authority of the United States Military, I'm placing you under arrest for disturbing the peace," said Dan.  
  
" Arrest me? Hah!" Ivan cried. " Try your damndest, but you can't get me!!" he said, waving his hand and throwing some ooze at them. It formed into purple Viking warriors while Ivan continued to terrorize the residents of the building.  
  
" Alright guys, lets do it!" Dan cried, holding his morpher in front of his face. The other 4 rangers did the same. Jack punched a button on his morpher.  
  
" Omega Powers, activate!!" cried everyone but Jack, doing a karate chop and flipping a switch. A glow emanated from all of them as they morphed.  
  
" Omega Gold, go!!" cried Jack, as he was encased by a film, which molded to him and became the Gold Ranger's uniform.  
  
The 6 Omega Power Rangers stood in front of the purple Vikings. Author's note: OK, I know it's a cliff hanger, but I gotta see the intrest in this before I continue. 


	2. Purple Vikings and runaway ooze

Some More Ooze  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Disney/Saban. So unfourtunately I'd have to get their permission if I wasn't writing these type of stories.  
  
Summary: When Ivan Ooze mysteriously returns to Earth, all the Rangers(the original group-PRTF) must unite to stop him.  
  
Some More Ooze  
  
By Code: Delta  
  
By his count, he'd been tumbling in space for 7 years. It had taken him 7 years to get himself into a form suitible for travel. Finally, he'd made it back to Earth. He landed in a place called Gold Valley, California.  
  
His morphing powers had been damaged during the trip, so Ivan had to wait for a clumsy human to wander into his path. One day, May 14, 2003, a hunter named Joe Ungetiro wandered into Ivan's path.  
  
The attack was quick. All Joe ever saw was a blob of purple fall from the tree. He stepped in it, and stared, horrified as the stuff made it's way up his body. After his head was covered, a purple flash occurred and there stood Ivan Ooze, back after 7 years in space, dressed in hunters garb over his robes. He quickly shed it, and made his way into town.  
  
Jack Daniels, the Gold Omega Ranger, was sitting in his home when he was told to come to the Mountain. He jumped in his car and rushed to the command center for the Omega Rangers.  
  
Author's Note: e-mail me @ iBrandon30@hotmail.com for more info on the Omega Rangers.****************************************  
  
Gen. Colburnt was waiting for him. The other Omega Rangers, Dan Entile; Red Ranger, Eric Stertz; Blue Ranger, Sam Walker; Black Ranger, Julie Anro; Pink Ranger, and Kay Jones; White Ranger, all looked at him.  
  
The General made a coughing sound. The Rangers diverted their attention and a screen showed Ivan, terrorizing the city.  
  
" Our Intel sources say that this is Ivan Ooze, the being that nearly destroyed the city of Angel Grove 7 years ago before being destroyed in a battle with the former Morphin' Rangers." He let this sink in before continuing, " It appears that he's back and is out for blood. He has taken over the body of a human being, but is still very dangerous. Be careful, Rangers. Now go!!" he ordered, and the six Rangers ran for the Omega Transport. Dan drove the Humvee to Gold Valley's main street. Just as Ooze attacked another building, they arrived.  
  
" Ivan Ooze!!" called Dan.  
  
" What is it, human? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked the being, popping his head out the door.  
  
" Under the authority of the United States Military, I'm placing you under arrest for disturbing the peace," said Dan.  
  
" Arrest me? Hah!" Ivan cried. " Try your damndest, but you can't get me!!" he said, waving his hand and throwing some ooze at them. It formed into purple Viking warriors while Ivan continued to terrorize the residents of the building.  
  
" Alright guys, lets do it!" Dan cried, holding his morpher in front of his face. The other 4 rangers did the same. Jack punched a button on his morpher.  
  
" Omega Powers, activate!!" cried everyone but Jack, doing a karate chop and flipping a switch. A glow emanated from all of them as they morphed.  
  
" Omega Gold, go!!" cried Jack, as he was encased by a film, which molded to him and became the Gold Ranger's uniform.  
  
The 6 Omega Power Rangers stood in front of the purple Vikings.  
  
Author's note: Ok, want some reveiws if you guys want more story.  
  
The puple Vikings charged. There were six, so the rangers each took one. Jack shook off his breakfast and started attacking.  
  
The Omega Rangers soon found out that their punches and kicks didn't do much.  
  
" OK guys, Omega Blasters, fire!!" cried Dan, drawing his own and firing.  
  
The purple Vikings start to glow. They turned red, and jelly splattered everywhere. Little kids ran out with peanut butter sandwiches and took some of the jelly and put it on their sandwiches.  
  
The Rangers were horrified as the kids mutated into more Vikings when they ate.  
  
" Aw man, that stuff has mutating capabilities!" cried Sam.  
  
" I hate to do this, but fire again!" cried Dan. Six more blasts enveloped the warriors, reverting them back to kids and destroying their sandwiches.  
  
Ivan noticed that his warriors had been destroyed. He came up with a plan. He would destroy those ignorant Omega Rangers by destroying their base. He flung some more ooze at them, and watched as the Pink Ranger put some of it in a jar.  
  
'Excellent," he thought. His ooze would utterly destroy the base of THESE annoying Rangers.  
  
When the Omega Rangers returned to their base, General Colburnt ordered the ooze taken to one of the science labs for study. The rangers went to the comissary to get something to eat.  
  
Several minutes later, screams began in the science labs, and were quickly silenced. Security guards dispatched to the area never reported back in. But soon it was clear. The ooze was taking over the base, and anyone who it neared.  
  
" Red Alert!! Evacuate the base!!" cried Colburnt. " And get the Ranger Powers to a secure location!"  
  
Several techs were already doing that, wheeling the generators to truck outside of the base, ahead of the fleeing personnel. The Rangers were right behind the techs. As Ops was taken over, Colburnt ran. He barely managed to initiate a full lockdown of the base.  
  
As he neared the front door, the ooze was catching him. He started a leap towards the door.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!! Will he be overtaken? Will he make it? Please review!! 


	3. Ten Goo Warriors and MMPR

Some More Ooze  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own 'em, don't that suck. I do own all things related to the Omega Rangers.  
  
Summary: When we left off, the Omega Rangers' base was being taken over by Ivan. The Rangers and their powers had been evacuated, and their leader was in a last ditch leap to the door. What happens now? Read on.  
  
Some More Ooze, Chapter 3  
  
Ten Goo warriors and MMPR  
  
By Code: Delta  
  
Gen. Colburnt's leap left him rolling out of the base before it sealed behind a purple veil. He stood up and turned towards the base as it shifted and collapsed into Ten Goo warriors. The Rangers and several Omega security personnel stepped forwards.  
  
The Rangers morphed, and the Security men drew their blasters. The Goo warriors attacked. Omega security opened fire, the lasers smashing into 2 of the warriors and killing them. Then another group of warriors grabbed the security officers and threw them off a cliff. But the smart officers and set their weapons to overload and set them on the backs of their captors. Just as they were about to attack the Rangers, the weapons blew up, reducing the attackers to a puddle of purple acids.  
  
Jack had been cornered by two warriors, but was holding his own against them. From somewhere he got a bottle of whiskey and poured it down one of the bird brains's throat. That warrior melted into acids, but Jack was hit hard and knocked unconscious.  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
Rocky DeSantos was doing pushups when his phone rang. 'That's weird,' he thought. ' No one ever calls me during my exercise time.'  
  
He picked up the phone. " Hello?"  
  
"Rocky, this is Tommy."  
  
"Tommy? Why are you calling me?"  
  
"I'm gathering all the former Ninja Rangers. Ivan Ooze is back."  
  
" What? But we blew him up. I saw it."  
  
" I know. Be at the Youth Center by 1 o'clock. We need to get to Gold Valley."  
  
" I'll be there, count on it. Bye Tommy."  
  
" Bye." *click *  
  
Gold Valley  
  
There were 4 Goo Warriors left and 2 Rangers to fight them. Dan and Kay. All the others had been knocked unconcious. They fired their Omega blasters, but the warriors dodged them and grabbed Kay.  
  
" Help!! Dan, help me!" she cried as she was hoisted up.  
  
" Kay! Don't worry!!" Dan called.  
  
He ran after the warriors, firing. The flying warriors had Kay held above the surviving Omega base personnel. They turned her loose and she fell on them, breaking several necks and knocking out the General. With the impact she forcibly demorphed, and was unconcious herself. This left 4 warriors against 1 red Ranger. Dan was getting tired. They'd been fighting for hours. He held up his Omega Sabre and charged towards the ugliest, but the bird dodged the slash and swooped into the Red Ranger's back, knocking him over and making him demorph. He tried to stand, but was only able to kneel. He rased his Omega Blaster, and fired, but the gun exploded, knocking Dan into a van and taking out the warrior he'd been fighting.  
  
Ivan appeared on the scene. " Very good, my warriors. You have disposed of the rangers, and now we will destroy them a-," he was cut off by a kick to the back. He fell and looked at his assailant. It was Tommy, and the White Ninjetti was in his Falcon Ninjetti uniform.  
  
" I don't think so Ivan. That's far enough," Tommy said.  
  
" You're only one Ranger, you can't take me and my warriors!!"  
  
Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kimberly, and Aisha suddenly flipped in behind Tommy, also in their Ninjetti uniforms. Tommy turned back to Ooze, smirking.  
  
" How about now?" he asked.  
  
"Get them!!" Ivan railed, creating 2 more Goo warriors to bring their numbers to 6, one for each ranger. They started to attack. 


	4. Zeo Rangers Return

Some More Ooze, part 4  
  
  
  
Zeo Rangers Return  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
Summary: In this chapter, the Zeo Rangers join in the battle against Ivan Ooze.  
  
Some More Ooze  
  
Tommy attacked the warrior who had charged him. All across the plateu the Ninjetti were fighting Goo Warriors, Rocky particulary close to the edge. Kim was holding her own, as was Billy, but Adam and Aisha were having a hard time with their attackers.  
  
" You guys make me sick, sick, sick, sick!" screeched Kimberly, kicking her attacker off the cliff to impale itself on a sharp rock. She then rushed to the aid of Aisha, as Rocky kicked his over the edge and went to help Adam. Billy, in a surprising show of violence, flipped onto the shoulders of his attacker and snapped its neck, then threw it into the air and kicked its body over the edge.  
  
Tommy swept the legs out from under the Goo warrior attacking him, then he and Billy each kicked in the head with a corkscrew kick, smashing its head in from the pressure. They looked around and saw Kim and Aisha knock theirs out and toss him over, and Rocky and Adam jump on theirs until it was goo. Then they went to help the Omega Rangers and staff.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kat Hillard, former Zeo Ranger 1, and Tanya Sloan, former Zeo Ranger 2, were in the dressing rooms of the Angel Grove Mall's Gap store when they disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
" Oh great," Tanya muttered as she saw the glow.  
  
They reappeared on a ship, and Trey of Triforia, Gold Ranger, stepped out of the shadows to greet them.  
  
" Trey?" asked Tanya. " Why did you bring us here?"  
  
" I brought you here because Ivan Ooze has returned, and is causing trouble to the Rangers that are attempting to stop him again. You will need these," Trey said, tossing them two Zeonizers, pink and yellow.  
  
" Where did you get these?" asked Kat.  
  
" It is not important. What is important is that we stop Ivan, before he can destroy everything."  
  
" It's morphing time!!" yelled Kat. " Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!!"  
  
" Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!!" cried Tanya, and Trey morphed too. They teleported to Gold Valley just as another horde of purple Vikings sprang up from the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ivan Ooze laughed at the sights from the top of the Gold Valley bank, where he had created a sort of headquarters. The plan was working. But he stopped laughing when the 3 Zeo Rangers appeared and started killing their way to him. He knew just what to do. As the Ninjetti and Omega Rangers arrived and marched on the bank, there was a rippling effect and they vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Rangers reappeared in another dimension that was smoky, with technicolor vortexes all around.  
  
" Where are we? How do we get out of here?" asked Kat, starting to freak out.  
  
" I think that Ivan sent us to another dimension," Billy started, just as hordes of purple Vikings flooded from all of the vortexes. The Rangers were divided, each Ranger getting a full dozen to fight. They were cornered by the vortexes, and Kat was the first to be pushed in, but she pulled in 2 of her opponents with her. Then Billy, with 1; Rocky, with 3; and Dan with 1 of his opponents.  
  
The remaining 5 Omega Rangers, 4 Ninjetti, and 2 Zeo Rangers banded together by a string of 3 vortexes in a row. There were only 66 Vikings left, which now meant 11 to each Ranger. The Omega Rangers pulled their blasters and let the Vikings have it, either melting them or pushing them into vortexes. Ninjetti were corkscrewing all over, sending warriors flying into vortexes. The two Zeo Rangers had drawn their weapons and were attacking. Then the White and Blue Omega Rangers were thrown into vortexes, along with Kimberly, Adam, and Tanya. Now it was only Jack, the Yellow and Black Omega Rangers, Tommy, Aisha, and Trey, against 30 Vikings. The fighting broke out again, and soon Trey, Aisha, and the Yellow Omega Ranger were headed towards vortexes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: OK, who wants some more? R&R, ple-ease!! 


	5. Shift Into Turbo, Ivan!

Some More Ooze, Part 5  
  
Shift Into Turbo, Ivan!!  
  
Disclaimer: God this is getting old. Don't own anything 'cept Gold Valley and the Omega Rangers.  
  
Summary: As we left off last time, most of the Rangers had been sucked into portals. In this chapter, we see what happens to them and the return of some Turbo Rangers.  
  
Some More Ooze  
  
Trey, Aisha, and Omega Yellow had fallen into vortexes along with 3 Vikings apiece. This left Tommy, Omega Black, and Jack against 12 Vikings.  
  
" Gold Omega Megaweapon!" Jack cried, and a solid gold sword appeared in his hand.  
  
" Power up!" he ordered, and it flashed silver. He sliced a Viking with it, cleaving the thing in two and making it desintegrate. He did this again, but his third attempt was blocked by a piece of metal that a Viking had found somewhere. Omega black was sparring with a Viking, but losing badly. Tommy was really wishing that he had the Zeo Powers as he drew closer and closer to a new vortex. Omega Black was the first to fall in, followed soon after by Tommy. This left Jack as the only Ranger left.  
  
" Gold Omega Megaweapon, dual blaster mode," he said, drawing his Omega blaster. The sword turned into something like and Electro Booster from Time Force, and the Omega Blaster attached to the bottom, giving Jack a trigger to pull.  
  
He aimed and fired, desintegrating two vikings, and thought that he had destroyed them all until he was kicked into a vortex by the final one. He did manage to pull it in with his foot, and he tumbled through it.  
  
He landed with a thud on the ground, and the Gold Omega Megaweapon reverted back to sword mode, just in time to impale the Viking that fallowed him through that vortex. He shook it off and heard the clang of metal on metal. He glanced around to see Dan fighting a bunch of Vikings that had primitive spears. He swung around and saw all the rest of the rangers that had fallen through portals fighting new Vikings. He was on the biggest hill of Gold Valley. Suddenly nearly three dozen Vikings sprung from the ground, ready to attack. Jack prepared the Gold Omega Megaweapon, but as it turned out, he didn't need it. Two blurs, one red, one blue, kicked all the Vikings off of a cliff before he could do anything. Once they slowed down, he noticed the forms of T.J. and Justin, the Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. From his vantage point, he noticed three other blurs, one green, one yellow, and one pink, help the rest of the Rangers and then slow down into the forms of Carlos, Green Turbo Ranger, Ashley, Yellow Turbo Ranger, and Cassie, Pink Turbo Ranger. These three joined T.J. and Justin up on the cliff. They prepared to morph, grabbing their Turbo Keys.  
  
" Shift into Turbo!!" they all cried.  
  
" Red Lightning!" cried T.J., inserting his key and becoming the Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
" Mountain Blaster!" Justin shouted, morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.  
  
" Desert Thunder!" called Carlos, inserting the key and becoming Green Turbo.  
  
" Dune Star!" Ashley shouted, becoming the Yellow Turbo Ranger.  
  
This left Cassie, who called, " Wind Chaser," and became the Pink Turbo Ranger. The five Turbo Rangers turned back to the fight, which they found had come to them. Now all 20 Rangers were on the hill looking down at the group of 60 or so Vikings, and soon looking up at nearly 20 as Ivan made them grow.  
  
The Omega Rangers looked like they hadn't slept in 30 hours, which in all truth they hadn't, as they sighed and Dan raised his morpher.  
  
" Omega Megazord Power Up!" he cried. The Five Omega Zords combined quickly, its saber at the ready. The Omega Rangers disappeared into the cockpit.  
  
" Gold Omega Megazord!" called Jack, and the solid gold duplicate of the Omega Megazord appeared, making Jack disappear into its cockpit.  
  
" Ninja Falcon Megazord Power Up!" cried Tommy. The shiny silver Zord appeared, and the Ninjetti were sucked into the cockpit.  
  
" Super Zeo Megazord!!" called Kat, summoning the better Zeo Megazord. At the same time, Trey called for Pyrimidas.  
  
" We need Turbo Megazord Power!!" called T.J. The Turbo Zords docked and formed the Megazord. Now there were six megazords against the super Vikings. They each had to take on 3 of them. The Gold Omega Megazord powered up its enourmous version of Jack's Gold Omega Megaweapon and sliced one of its opponents in two, and stabbed another. Then it was sheathed and the now free hand pulled in the last Viking while the other hand produced a large bottle of whiskey. The Megazord forced the liquid down the throat of the enemy, melting it.  
  
Ivan watched intently from his window as the fight went on, several small Viking Warriors getting crushed with each step of the Megazord. Ivan knew this couldn't last much longer, so he called in his brainwashed assisstant.  
  
" I need you to start a project for me," he said, whipping the specs for the entomorphicons out of thin air. " These need to be constructed by sundown tomorrow or your body will be missing its head!!" he yelled, and dismissed her, calling a Viking warrior up in front of him. Pulling a sword from god-only-knows where, he sliced the soldier's head off.  
  
Several cars and other vehicles were making there way to the Gold Valley Ironworks, where they were torn apart for supplies for the Entomorphicons.  
  
The battle with the Super Vikings was going well. There were only 3 left, and the ooze of squished vikings littered the ground. All the Megazords performed their finishing attacks and totally obliterated the Vikings. There was ABSOLUTELY NOTHING left of them. Not even a drop of ooze. They evaporated.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think of this? Next chapter( if I write one) will mark the return of Andros, Zhane, and the Mega Winger. Tech problems will be delt with simply with a flip of the bird, so don't waste your time. 


	6. Space Rangers Attack!

Some More Ooze, Part 6  
  
Space Rangers Attack!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Doesn't life suck?  
  
Summary: Last Chapter, the Turbo Rangers arrived and there was a Megazord battle. Ivan began constructions on some new Entomorphicons. This time, Andros, Zhane, and the Mega Winger arrive to help, along with the Galaxy Rangers.  
  
Some More Ooze  
  
At the Gold Valley Ironworks, a pile of torn vehicles lay scattered to the side of the assembly line that was working on the latest creations of Ivan Ooze. The Entomorphicon Titans, mark Two. Out at Gold Hill, the Megazords had just defeated the last of the super Vikings. Ivan needed a new destraction so that his entomorphicons could be completed. He threw a shroud of ooze over the car parts and fused them into a monster called Automototron, a super robot with destructive force. A wad of ooze made it grow, adding a sword to its jumper cable weapons.  
  
On KO-35, the Red and Silver Astro Rangers, Andros and Zhane, were finishing exercises when suddenly their morphers beeped. They knew that this was a bad sound, and their fears were confirmed when they found themselves on the Astro Megaship, mark two, along with the Galaxy Rangers; Leo, Maya, Kai, Damon, and Kendrix. They began to worry when the ship headed towards Earth.  
  
" DECA, what's going on?" Andros asked the computer.  
  
" You are needed on Earth, Rangers. Ivan Ooze has returned," came the reply from the computer. This shut them all up, and the trip was finished in complete silence as the Astro Megaship landed in Gold Valley. The rangers lept out and went into their morphing sequences.  
  
" Let's Rocket!!" shouted Andros, pressing in the 3-3-5 code to become the Red Astro Ranger. Zhane morphed into the Silver Astro Ranger.  
  
" Go Galactic!!" shouted the Galaxy Rangers. They morphed, and called on the Galaxy Megazord upon seeing the other Megazords being trashed by Automototron. Andros called for the Astro Megazord, and Zhane transformed the Mega Winger. The three new Megazords arrived just as the Omega Megazord and the Turbo Megazord got blasted by the jumper cables and the Zeo Megazord got slashed by the sword. These three Megazords fell, the Zeo Megazord landing on Pyramidas. The three new arrivals stepped up and unleashed their weaponry. The Galaxy saber, Wing Blaster, Astro Megazord Saber and the Astro Megazord blaster all hit Automototron with their attacks, but he honked a horn that took out the Ninja Megazord with its sonic waves. Now the four remaining Megazords stepped together, getting ready to blast Automototron when he fired his jumper cables at the sun. A green vortex appeared, and Automototron lept into it. Not to be outwitted, the functional Megazords followed, leaving the downed ones behind.  
  
The vortex led them to a dimension filled with clocks, none of them showing exactly the same time, some running backwards. Leo started an attack on the vehicular menace, all the while trying to deal with his teammates switching gender, height, voice and all kinds of things due to the effects the clocks were having on them. Soon, there were flashes of white light from some of the clocks. Every single Megazord ever created, destroyed or not, showed up.  
  
The Original Megazord, Dragonzord, the combination of the two, and that combo on the carrier zord of the time popped out of one clock. It was fully there, weaponry and all. Then came the Thunder Megazords and the White Tiger out of another, again, all together. The Shogun Zords and Battle Borgs arrived out of another. Then came the Super Zeo Megazord and the Delta Megazord, along with the first Astro Megazord and the Mega Voyager. They as well were fully armed and operational. Out popped all of the destroyed Lost Galaxy Megazords, and then the flashes ceased.  
  
Automototron was beginning to worry. There were now 20 megazords agianst one him. Then a blast of ooze came through his vortex, reforming on his head and making him grow again. He swung his sword and sent several of the megazords that didn't have sabers into clocks, rupturing them and letting them hear the billions of screams of a destroyed alternate universe.  
  
Andros was frantic. Those screams threw him into his work at a fever pitch. He scanned the makeup of each zord, looking for just one thing that would allow him to combine them all. Then he found it. A circuit in the control center that drove the zord would do the trick quite nicely. He quickly sent the command, and watched the surprise grow on Automototron as the Megazords reformed into one, one laden with weapons and a sword that was nearly the hight of the Megazord alone. Soon, all of the Galaxy Rangers and Zhane, joined him in the cockpit as he charged the saber.  
  
He noticed Automototron charging his cables, and he reset the polarity of the saber to reflect the energy and continue charging. When the monster fired, Andros brought the saber up to protect the Zord. Automototron never saw it coming. When he was hit with his own energy, he weakened. Andros moved towards him slowly.  
  
Back in Gold Valley, the Rangers that had been left behind were busy. Billy had told them that they would have to combine Megazords if they were going to defeat the Entomorphicons headed up the hill towards them. He'd finally found a program that gave him the results he wanted. He combined the Zords, just in time to dodge the attack from the first Titan that would have otherwise destroyed him.  
  
In his building, Ivan called forward the woman that had been put in charge of creating the entomorphicons. He chastised her for not creating an army fast enough, then he chopped off her head, heading out to the Ironworks himself.  
  
Back on the hillside the Power Megazord was facing off against the first Titan. The 18 Rangers in the cockpit manueverd it with ease, using the Megazord's sabre to fend off attacks from the scorpion-like machine's tail.  
  
Meanwhile in the vortex Automototron was cowering under the gaze of the Megazord, which was poised to destroy it. Being a quick monster, it created another vortex and lept out of it, reappering next to the first Entomorphicon. Together they took on the Megazord that had been assembled by Billy, damaging it badly until Andros' megazord came to help out.  
  
Automotoron cringed again, sending off a blast at the huge Zords. Andros' saber again absorbed it. In the giant cockpit of the SuperZord, the Rangers shouted out in unison, " SuperZord, FINAL STRIKE!!" The SuperZord brought up the green-tinted sword and held it over it's shoulder. A bolt of lighting zapped it, and the sword turned-blue green. Andros shoved the SuperZord forwards, slamming the sword into Automototron's belly, then bringing it around and slamming it into his back. Automototron fell hard onto the ground and exploded. Several buildings caved in at the sound and the force of the explosion threw both of the Megazords into a mountain. The Entomorphicon was slammed into a building, bringing it down.  
  
The SuperZords lay on the ground, sparking. So did the first Entomorphicon. At the Ironworks, the second Entomorphicon activated. 


	7. Modern Rangers

Some More Ooze, Part 7: Modern Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Gold Valley and its assets.  
  
Summary: In this chapter, the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers, the Red Time Force Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Wild Force Rangers and even the Wind Rangers come to help. Will the Thunder Rangers show up as well?  
  
Some More Ooze  
  
When the 1st Titan hit the mountain, sensors in Lightspeed HQ sent alarms roaring. Captain Mitchell dispatched the Lightspeed Resuce Rangers to check out the damage in the new Rescue Zords.  
  
~*~  
  
In Silver Hills, Mr. Alan Collins, head of BioLab, dispatched Wes Collins and Eric Meyers to get a sample of some ooze and bring it back for study. He didn't know that the ooze came from an evil being.  
  
~*~  
  
In Turtle Cove, all of the former Wild Force Power Rangers were watching the fight in nearby Gold Valley through binoculars when suddenly they heard a familiar roar. The Wild Force Megazord and the Predazord stood in the middle of the town, looking at the battle. All of the former Rangers, including Merrick, received their morphers in a flash of light from the Zords.  
  
" Wild Access!" came the cry from 6 different locations. Soon the Wild Force Megazord was manned by Cole, Max, Danny, Taylor and Alyssa. Merrick once again controlled the Predazord. They set off to the battle.  
  
~*~  
  
In Blue Bay Harbor, Sensei felt a disturbance. He sent Shane, Dustin and Tori to check it out.  
  
*~*  
  
The new Rangers arrived in Gold Valley the same time as all the previous Rangers. This fact did not go unnoticed by Ivan. He sent a more powerful monster to deal with these Rangers, Ivan Jr., Megasized.  
  
The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers formed the Rescue Megazord and moved in to attack, along with the Wild Force Megazord and the Predazord.  
  
Eric and Wes took out their morphers. " Time for Time Force!" Wes yelled, while Eric yelled " Quantum Power!", becoming the Quantum Ranger.  
  
" Q-Rex, megazord mode!" Eric yelled. The red dinosaur appeared in Gold Valley, reforming into its megazord form. Unlike normal, Wes and Eric disappered into the Q-Rex's control center, Eric placing the Quantum morpher in a control slot.  
  
" Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, hyah!" cried Shane, Tori and Dustin. They did their " Power of Air, Water, Earth" thing and called for their Zords. The Lion, Whale and Hawk appeared and formed the Storm Power Megazord.  
  
Ivan Jr. looked surprised at all the Zords against him, so he attacked the one closest to him, which was the Storm Power Megazord.  
  
" Dude, not cool!" Dustin yelled as the Megazord jostled around him, Shane and Tori. Jr. had grabbed ahold of it and was swinging it around like something on a chain. Jr. held it with a super strength, like a sword. It was a very bad thing for the other Megazords that the Storm Power Megazord had brought out the Serpent Sword. Jr. approached the Predazord and gave it a whack right on the Alligator.  
  
" That wasn't very smart!" Merrick yelled, bringing out the Gator Staff, using it to parry every move of the Storm Power Megazord/Jr. while the Wild Force Megazord snuck up behind it. Cole nodded at Alyssa who dug out the elephant crystal.  
  
" Elephant Zord, arise!" she cried. The Elephant zord separated into the shield and the sword.  
  
" Wild Force Megazord, sword and shield mode!" cried the Wild Force team. Cole followed up with " Pachyderm Crusher!!" The Megazord raised the sword, which crackled with electricity and brought it down on Jr. The purple Russian screamed in pain, the diagonal burn mark clearly visible. As a result, his next attack on the Predazord was missed by Merrick and struck his zord right in the head, knocking Merrick out and sending the Predazord crashing to the ground. Ivan Jr. wheeled on the Wild Force Megazord with his huge "sword" as the Predazord dissassembled itself and deposited Merrick on a hill 20 feet from the battle.  
  
The Storm Power Megazord struck the Elephant shield, scarring it pretty bad, but allowing the Wild Force Megazord to strike it with another Pacyderm Crusher attack. This attack sent the Storm Power Megazord out of Junior's hands and into a mountain, causing it to crash into the ground. The Megazord smoked and smoldered, sparking occasionally. The Serpent sword was twisted and embedded in the mountain while the Megazord, black in places, disassembled as well. Shane, Dustin and Tori were still inside their Zords, also unconcious.  
  
It was clear now that the Elephant Zord was not going to do much good anymore. Danny took out the Rhino and Armadillo crystals, sending the Bison back to the Animarium while attaching the Rhino and Armadillo legs. Max sent the Shark Zord back and summoned the Giraffe Zord. The Wild Force Rangers sent both of the final strikes at Jr., while Eric and Wes moved the Q-Rex Megazord behind Jr. and sent the Quantum missles and the Q-Rex lasers at him.  
  
All 4 attacks hit, but the only attack that had done any damage was the Spear of Pardolis, which had knocked off Jr.'s right arm. In another attempt to destroy Jr., The wild force rangers summoned the Kongazord with Rhino and Armadillo legs. The Lion, Giraffe and Tiger headed home to be replaced by the Bears, Black and Polar, and the Gorilla Zord. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers appeared alongside the Time Force Rangers and prepared to strike.  
  
" Bear Blasters, Final Strike!!" cried the Wild Force Rangers, sending the beams of Ice and Fire, and the Armadillo at Jr.  
  
" Quantum Missles, Q-Rex lasers, FIRE!!!" yelled Eric and Wes, sending the green beams and the red missles at Jr.  
  
" Lightspeed Megazord Saber, ignite!" yelled Carter, swinging the sword through the ring of fire.  
  
All of the attacks hit Junior, all of them right in the head, some trailing down onto his torso. He let out a scream of pain as his head blew up. Then the rest of him blew up after a breif fall forward.  
  
Then the Megazords heard a scuttling. The second Entomorphicon hit the Kongazord just as it turned around. Kongazord stumbled, only to be blasted with a concentrated beam of energy that sent it flying, all the way back to Turtle Cove, where it landed on the Animarium and disassembled. This left the Time Force group and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to handle this problem.  
  
Then Ryan arrived with the Max Solarzord. Carter began the sequence for the Lightspeed Solarzord, and it came together just in time to absorb a blast of energy from the Titan. As it came in to attack, the Titan stepped in the puddle of slime that was Jr. The slime worked its way up the Titan, eventually reforming as a thing over 1000 stories tall.  
  
" Any ideas?" asked Carter to Wes and Eric as the thing advanced on them, dwarfing their size. The Time Force Rangers apparently did, because just then the Q-Rex Megazord rushed under the Titan's belly and raised its fist into it, blasting off all of the missles. The superbug flew 500 feet into the air, coming down on top of the first super Titan. Ivan sensed his chance. He flung yet another gob of ooze at the heap of metal and slime that were his two creations and followed that with another gob. The first gob turned into a huge monster, something that looked like a purple bee in a humanoid form. The second gob merged these things into another enemy, Phantom Titan Megazord. Just as this hideous creature prepared to attack, a beam of blue light struck every damaged Megazord. The Red Lion, Bison, Shark, Tiger, Eagle, Giraffe, Elephant and Hawk Zords came back down from the Animarium and the Gorilla, Bears, Rhino and Armadillo rose from Turtle Cove, heading for Gold Valley once again. The Wild Force Rangers rode each of their Zords, Cole on Red Lion, Max on Shark Zord, Danny on Bison Zord, Taylor on Eagle Zord and Alyssa on Tiger Zord. Back on a hill, the Alligator, Wolf and Hammerhead Shark Zords woke up at the same time as Merrick did. They headed towards the huge massing of Zords. The Storm Power Megazord reformed and headed back as well, good as new and ready for battle. The Superzords Andros and Billy had formed towered above the new arrivals, just as a wormhole opened, revealing the Shadow Force Megazord, mode Red. Wes lept from the Q-Rex Megazord to his rightful spot in the Shadow Force Megazord along with Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie. A surprise greeted the Rangers assembled when the Dinozords with Dragonzord and the Thunderzords with the White Tiger appeared. Dragonzord and the Dinozords merged into one Megazord, as did the Thunderzords and the White Tiger.  
  
" Hey guys, miss us?" came the greeting from Jason, Trini and Zach. Now there were nearly 70 zords. Red Lion roared.  
  
" Red Lion says that all of the Zords want to combine," Cole translated. " Can they do that?" Zach asked. Red Lion roared again. Cole gave the affirmative.  
  
" Alright everybody, let's do it!" yelled Tommy.  
  
" Power Alliance Megazord, initiate!" yelled all the rangers at the battle. The Alligator Wild Zord came forward and seemed to begin the transformation of the Predazord, and the Wolf and hammerhead attached. The Predazord's head did not form. Then the Alligator split, allowing the Lightspeed Megazord to fit in. The ladder arms appeared in the arms of the Predazord. Max Solarzord had disappeared for the time.  
  
In the mean time, the Thunder Megazord advanced on the battle field.  
  
" What took you guys so long?" Tori asked. " Kelly," was Blake's reply. " Oh," said Tori. Then Minizord popped out and the Thundestorm Megazord was created.  
  
The two Ultrazords combined, separating into a torso and legs. Then the Lightspeed Predazord arrived, fixing itself into the legs, the arms swinging out and forming a belt. The heads of the Wolf and Hammerhead were twisted so that the ladder arms would still punch forwards. The torso came down on Lightspeed Predazord's head, sealing with a hiss of hydraulics connecting. This torso consisted of that of the Astro Megazord with the chest plate of the Galaxy Megazord on top of it. The arms were made of the Mega Voyager and the Quantasaurus Rex. The head was the Astro Megazords, enlarged 25 times. Everything was starting to come into place. Cam sent the Ninja Storm Rangers a power disc that would convert the Thunderstorm Megazord into a useful component for this collassal Zord. Shane inserted the disc and the Thunderstorm Megazord flattened into a rectangle that attached to the back of the Power Alliance Megazord and wrapped around underneath the Galaxy Megazord's chest plate to give it added protection. The lion's head was still on the front. Ultrazord became magnetically drawn to this protector, flattening out and engorging Dragonzord's tail. It too connected with a hiss.  
  
This left the Wild Zords. Then the Rhino became leg armor, sending the Armadillo onto a launcher in the Q-Rex arm. Gorrila Zord formed shoulder pads and the bears became guns that locked onto the side of the Zord. Red Lion made the most astonishing transformation, becoming the hilt of a sword, his face sticking out. One by one the animal crystals flew up and embedded themselves in a circle around Red Lion's head. Bison Zord became the actual handle of the sword and the Elephant and Giraffe became the blade. The Tiger Zord formed a body in midair. The Eagle Zord and the Falcon Zord began to change. On the Falcon, the other red wing slid over into its counterpart, enlarging that wing. The body of the Falcon attached to the Tiger. The same happened to the Eagle, only with the wings reversing. Now it looked like the Tiger had grown wings. Falcon Zord was the right wing and Eagle Zord was the left. The flying Tiger attached itself to the back of the Power Alliance Megazord, just above the Thunderstorm Megazord.  
  
Now the Max Solarzord returned. It formed a shield around the belt and shoulder pads, it's cockpit attaching in between the Galaxy Megazord component and the Thunderstorm Megazord. After another beam of blue light came down and struck the Zord, it powered up and all the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.  
  
" Power Alliance Megazord, full power!" the Rangers shouted. The Supertitan prepared to fire a blast, and when it unleashed its power, Cole flew the Zord up. Merrick kicked Supertitan, sending it into its own blast. It began to teeter. Andros, the true pilot, steadied the Megazord, prepareing to use the final strike. Supertitan got up, just in time to be hit by two Power Punches from the ladder arms. It spit flames at the Megazord, which used the power of the Solarzord to regain lost power by absorbing the heat energy.  
  
" Final Strike!" the Rangers yelled. Red Lion roared, and the Animal Crystals sent energy up the sabre, charging it up. The Bears prepared to fire. The Armadillo puck emerged from the launcher in the Q-Rex.  
  
" Fire!" Andros, Jason, Tommy, Leo, Carter, Shane, Rocky, Cole, Eric, and Wes shouted. The bears fired their beams of fire and ice. The Armadillo fired out of the Q-Rex. The Anisaber crashed down onto Supertitan. With an unearthly screech of metal, Supertitan crashed down into the sea and exploded with the force of 50 atomic bombs. The tidal wave was enormous, 1,000 feet tall and growing. Taylor, thinking fast, fired the Polar Bear's Ice Cannon again, freezing the tidal wave and allowed the Megazord to destroy the frozen wave before melting it with the Black Bear's Fire Cannon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ivan had observed the fight. He looked over the city and found a junk heap. He headed over to the junkyard and went to the old cars section. Standing atop a mound of old appliances, he prepared a wad of ooze.  
  
" They destroyed my beautiful creations. Now I'm beginning to get REALLY angry!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHA! Want to know what happens next? You do don't you? Part 8 is coming soon(about 1 week and a half) to an ff.net near you!! 10 reveiews and I'll give the ten(or more) a sneak peek at part 8. Review please. It takes all of 30 seconds and it makes me VERY happy!! 


	8. Final Battle

Some More Ooze Part 8- Final Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. The Power Alliance Megazord, Gold Valley, its assets and the Omega Rangers are mine. The Shadow Realm is the brainchild of some Japanese people who invented Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Summary: Last time, the Entomorphicons were finally destroyed. Now what will happen to Ivan?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ivan threw the goo. It landed on the old cars, reforming them into a large suit of armor. Ivan grew to a super size and attached his armor. The only parts of him you could see were the joints, the hands, and the face. Walking through Gold Valley, he plucked several street lights from the ground and strung them togther. Purple ooze flowed up them, creating Ivan a saber. He came up behind the Power Alliance Megazord and slashed it across the back. It wheeled around with the Anisaber, hitting Ivan in his chest armor. A sword battle began.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A teenage boy named Jacob Renaldi found a black staff with the symbol of a lunar eclipse on it while climbing Skull Ridge. He finished his climb and pulled out the staff to get a closer look at it. Suddenly a blue beam shot out of the end of the staff, creating an eclipse that sent down orange waves that covered Jacob and engulfed him in a black suit with just a dash of silver and white on his right shoulder. The symbol from the staff was emblazoned over his heart. Jacob Renaldi had become the Lunar Eclipse Power Ranger. But what would he do with his new power?  
  
*~*~*~* The Power Alliance Megazord was taking a beating. From the third level of the control center, Kat found something on her sensors.  
  
" Andros! The sensors just detected a morph half a mile from here!" she called to the Red Ranger driving. Andros looked out the window and spotted a black-clad figure dashing for the Megazord. He pulled out a lance that looked like a black version of Rita Repulsa's wand.  
  
" Eclipse Phantom!" Jacob yelled. A black beam struck Ivan in the back, penetrating his armor and burning him. He then held up his lance and pointed it at the sky.  
  
" Lunar eclipse Megazord, engage!" The black beam that was shot out this time bounced off of the sun and hit the ground 100 yards from the battle, creating a dark hole with a glowing white edge. What emerged from that hole was a sight. It looked like the Time Force Megazord in jet mode. Jacob disappeared in a stream of black energy into the front cockpit of his Zord. His Ranger armor linked into all of the Megazord's systems, creating a mind link. The computer analized Ivan and gave Jacob options on what to do. The one he decided on was sending Ivan to a place called the Shadow Realm.  
  
" Shadow Realm Transfer Megaweapon, engage," Jacob droned in a robotic monotone.  
  
Back in the Power Alliance Megazord, all the Rangers watched this newbie take on Ivan. Ivan watched as well. Two side panels on the Zord flipped open and began sucking particles of air, grass and dirt. Also taken were samples of both Ivan's armor and his ooze, to ensure the right thing was sent away. The sky grew darker.  
  
" Analysis complete. Subject identified, Ivan Ooze. Preparing to open Shadow Realm Portal. Select imprisonment area: cell, plasma tube or none," stated Jacob's computer.  
  
" Plasma tube."  
  
" Megaweapon setup complete. Opening Shadow Realm Portal in 3. 2. 1. Portal now open." The portal was a black hole with purple swirls spread throughout. At the end a faint speck of light could be spotted. Ivan raised his sword and prepared to strike when the Lunar Eclipse Zord turned and fired twin beams of black and purple at him. He screamed as his armor was burned away, leaving black marks where it had bordered his body. Then the beams struck him. He felt himself lengthening, stretching out into a long, long stream of matter, heading towards the portal, towards the light.  
  
~*~  
  
On the battlefield, an image appeared of an empty plasma tube in a chamber roughly like that that the Turbo and Zeo rangers had known. Then a bright purple flash occurred, and the plasma tube was occupied by Ivan.  
  
" Closing Shadow Realm Portal. Portal termination in 3. 2. 1. Portal closed. Disengaging Megazord. Good Luck, Eclipse Ranger."  
  
The Lunar Eclipse Megazord disappeared in a black haze, safely depositing Jacob on the ground. The Power Alliance Megazord's cockpit was an area of jubilation. Then the image appeared.  
  
The image was that of Zordon, mentor to all the Morphin' teams, the Zeo team and the first set of Turbo Rangers.  
  
" CONGRATULATIONS, RANGERS!!" the head declared. " IVAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED ONCE AGAIN, AND GOLD VALLEY IS SAFE. UNFORTUNATELY, IT HAS TAKEN DAMAGE. BUT DO NOT WORRY, ONCE I AM DONE, IT WILL SEEM AS IF NOTHING EVER HAPPENED."  
  
" Zordon, what do you mean?" asked Tommy, but the image was gone. A flash of blue erupted in the center of town and moved rapidly outwards, towards the Megazord.  
  
" Brace for impact!" Jason yelled, seconds before the wave slammed into the Megazord, sending Rangers everywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
The Omega Rangers landed in the Omega Transport in the center of town.  
  
" Boy, what a dream," Jack said. " Did I just imagine it or did we get our butts whooped by a purple Russian?"  
  
Everybody laughed and hit him on the arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Kim and Adam all landed where they started at.  
  
" What a dream," the 6 said, all from different parts of the globe.  
  
~*~  
  
Kat and Tanya landed in the mall again, right outside the food court.  
  
" I had the most weird dream," the ex-pink Ranger said. " Me too," said Tanya, and it made me thristy. " You want a smoothie?"  
  
" Strawberry, if you please, Tanya," Kat said. Tanya went and got the drinks.  
  
~*~  
  
TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie all landed in Angel Grove again.  
  
" What a weird dream," they all said, moving apart and heading to different parts of town.  
  
~*~  
  
Andros and Zhane arrived back at their training installation on KO-35.  
  
" That was weird," Andros said. Zhane kicked him, and they were back to sparring.  
  
~*~  
  
The Galaxy Rangers landed on Mirinoi.  
  
" I had a weird dream. We went to earth and blew up a purple slimeball," Leo said, walking through a park.  
  
" I had that dream too," said all the rest of the Rangers.  
  
" Let's go get breakfast," Kai said, and the Galaxy Rangers headed for a café.  
  
~*~  
  
The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers arrived back at the Aquabase Mark II. In their quarters, asleep. Simultaniously, though they didn't know it, they all got a glass of water and tried to figure out why they'd dreamed of fighting with all the other Rangers to take out a great big glob of jelly.  
  
~*~  
  
In Silver Hills, Eric and Wes landed back at work in the Silver Guardian's office.  
  
" That was a freaky dream," Eric said.  
  
" Yeah," agreed Wes. " And look at all this paperwork."  
  
~*~  
  
The Wild Force team landed back where they'd started in Turtle Cove. Their morphers were gone again.  
  
" Oh well," they said.  
  
~*~  
  
The Ninja Storm team landed back at Ninja Ops.  
  
" Where the hell have you been?" Cam asked.  
  
" I dunno, I just dreamed that we blew up something REALLY big," answered Shane.  
  
" Well for showing up unannounced like that, you all have to run 20 miles. Go," said Sensei.  
  
" Damn," said Dustin. The Ninja Storm Rangers took off anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
" DAMMIT!" echoed Ivan's voice throughout his chamber. " I'll show them!!" A small robot prison guard walked through the chamber. It looked at Ivan and pushed a button. The warlord's head vanished in a flash of energy into the power buffers. The robot, satisfied, went along it's patrol route.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: There!!! It's finally done! Took about 5 months and 11 or 12 teams of Rangers, but its done.  
  
Review if you want a sequel, and also review my newest epic: Power Rangers: Storm Force.  
  
Later,  
  
Zeo Silver 


End file.
